NiGHTS: Fulfiller of dreams
by Nightmaren
Summary: James is trying to get into a play. Does he have what it takes?
1. Default Chapter

Character: James  
  
Age: 13  
  
HomeTown: Omega Falls ( havent decided to keep this name or not)  
  
Story:  
  
Every night, James dreams of becoming an actor, becoming famous and being loved by everyone. Dreaming about being rich, and   
  
supporting his family with his wealth. Strewn across his room are posters and memoirablia of his favorite movies and actors.   
  
The alarm clock goes off, interupting James' sleep. With a grunt and a sigh, he turns the clock off and sits up in bed. Another day has started, another day restricted by the laws of reality. He wanted so badly to return to sleep, back to the sanctity that was the dream world. Nothing could stop him there! Getting out of bed now, and still he hasnt gotten used to the light. He stumbles around and almost trips on the laundry hamper in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Whats that doing there?" James says as he regains his balance, "grr, get out of the way!"   
  
The hamper is hurled across the room, cloths flying out to meat the floor like paratroopers behind enemy lines.   
  
His eyes have begun to focus now, and now James can see a safe path through his dark room, hamper free,to his dresser.   
  
He goes through the chore of dressing himself, then walks out of his room, and into the kitchen. His mother is already  
  
starting to sweep the floor. Hearing James approach, she lifts her head and gazes at the boy.   
  
"You have time for a quick breakfast, and then you better get walking!" his mother commanded him.  
  
"Yea mom, whatever you say."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Usually the traffic wasnt that bad at this time of the morning, but the tourists had come, and they were going to get their roll of films worth of the "sights and sounds of Omega Falls."  
  
James carefully crosses the street, avoiding the big, flashy cars as they sped by. Then, when he was safely across the street, he continued his journey to that oh so distant, palace on the plains! school, in other words.From far off, James could see a flyer attached to a telephone poll. It looks flashy, the kind that tourists would look at, and as he approaches, he can see that its for the Omega Falls Theatre play "Walking in the dew"   
  
"Wow! maybe i could get a part in it?" James wonders as he grabs the flyer and walks away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The bell rang with the regular clash and clang, disturbing the peace and order of the once quiet private school. Students quickly exited their class, flowed out through the big metal double doors, and emptied out onto the sidewalk and streets. The week had died with a sigh and had resurected as weekend, exploding onto the scene with the suddeness of an erupting volcano. The long, dawdling days of imprisonment were put aside for the joys and festivities of enjoyment.  
  
None were more excited for this break than James was, but he could not enjoy it still for another hour. Detention was a boring deal, a manditory deal, if you were to break any of the rules and regulations of the school community. To break one of these rules was to have crucified Jesus himself! You were sin itself, crawling on its mudstained belly, and tempting the Eves of Omega Private school. You were branded a rebel, mudtracks on the freshly mopped floor; chewing gum on the soles of everyones feet. The punishments were often too severe for the crime committed, and this was usually how they catogorized the few that had dared to step out of line. Sleeping in class wasn't the worst of crimes, but they sure gave you bloody hell for it, and it was such a rarity for James! As they explained about the community, there effort to keep it united and whatnot, James found himself dreaming of the play.   
  
His head was in the clouds, flying with the birds, and soaring throught the skies on outstrechted wings. Maybe not wings, but by the assistance of a beautiful, fair faced harlequin clad in purple. He soared with the ease of a trapeze artist. A red crystal was embroidered in the centered in his chest. James was never fully aware of this second being, but was very aware of a beatiful voice, like wind chimes, ringing out of the dream.   
  
"NiGHTS is my name," the purple harlequin proclaimed cheerly, "your have a very lovely dreams, may i be apart of it?"  
  
James didn't get a chance to turn in the direction that the angelic voice had come from, but was, instead, shook back into awakening.Bright lights and distorted sounds greeted him back, and a blurry image arose to meet him.   
  
"well, i geuss you've slept your time up, as i would have expected of you! You may leave now!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It took time for james to recover his sight, and he waited outside on the school steps to get used to the bright light. When he was sure he could see again, and could walk without stumbling or tripping, he proceeded down the street towards the Omega Falls theatre.   
  
As James walked toward the theatre, he thought more and more of his peculiar dream. He could only remember bits and peices of of it, but it seemed that he had remembered the most important parts, anyway. One part kept playing over and over in his head, like a broken record, or a scratched up cd. Mostly because he had felt the warmth in it, but mostly because it was beautiful.  
  
"NiGHTS is the name." the cheery voice had said. How beautiful it had sounded, sweet like a cherubs kiss. Innocent, like the spotless lamb. And most of all, freindly and dear, like the relationship of an elderly couple. James wished he had turned faster, to see the creatures face, if its face would match its voice, elvin fair. He almost wished he hadn't been awaken, the theatre could have waited for a little longer, as today was only for registration and script hand-outs.   
  
"Your having a very lovely dream, may i be a part of it?" That part, more than anything else, had stuck with him. An invitation, rather than a rude intrusion, was being asked of him, a thing nightmares failed to do. Surely this being was what it hinted to be, as nothing else seem to fit it otherwise. Even if it was only a figment of his sleeping mind, James was pleased that it wanted to be a part of his dream!And if he ever dreamt of this angel again, he would not hesitate to say yes!  
  
Glare off a nearby stop sign flashed in james' eyes, he was brought back out of his thoughts. He became aware of his surroundings now. The street ahead of him was Jafferson, and another bklock down would be Bailey avenue, and somewhere passed that would be Omega Falls theatre. James cut across Jefferson, and ran the rest of the way.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omega Falls Theatre towered over the street, as did all the long standing monuments did here in Omega Falls. This was one of the oldest biuldings, and argueably the most important, building to exist in the city, dating back to the later 1920's. It was one of the main tourist attractions, and it made a lot ofmoney come this time of year. If ever there was a seat open in the theatre, or a ticket left over from the reel, the people might say that the theatre wassn't doing that good. This was to state that the theatre was always sold out.   
  
And today was no different. The queue extended all the way down the street, and it wasn't a surprise if any weren't to see the show. One of Omega Falls theatre most productive plays, "Rhinestones" was playing. It was a good play, with action, adventure and a little bit of romance, if you may, but it never compared to the sales after "Walking in the Dew" made. It was a classic, as they say, a timeless treasure that had stunned the audiences from the beginning, and would play to the very end.  
  
While many had to wait for the play, James had but to walk in and into the registration office.   
  
It was a small room, one of the first auditoriums for the theatre, but due to its size, it didnt provide enough room for its costumers. And due to its position, it was never able to have been rebuilt. So they used it for audition purposes.  
  
James stood at the beginning of a short hallway before the auditorium, trying to focus to the bright light from the flourescent lights hung from the ceiling. He noticed a light down the ways, and walked toward it. The light grew steadily brighter, and he came to a stop beside a small window that opened up into a room on the other side.   
  
A desk was situated behind the window, and seated at it was a girl that might have been James' age. Her head was bent over, so he could only see her brown hair, and her hands, writing something on a peice of paper.   
  
James cleazred his throat, startlig The girl,who seemingly was absorbed into her work until now, and let out a short cry. Now James could see her whole face now, as she looked at him worryingly. Underneath her brown hair were a pair of beuatiful green eyes, with little flecks of hazel highlights in them. Her features were gorgeous, seemed to match her face perfectly. He tried to stop his eyes from wondering any farther, but they seemed to have a mind of there own. Down the front of her shirt they went, and they explored the gentle rise of her chest. He tried to look away, but couldn't, so instead he focused his gaze on her name tag. Mary. pleasant  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" James tried to explain.   
  
"It's alright, I was too into what I was doing, I didnt hear you coming." Mary replied, "Well, what can I do you for?"  
  
"Well, i'm looking to get into 'Walking in the Dew.'"  
  
"Wow! I love that play!" Mary gasped. "Here I'll go get you the registration form and a copy of the script."  
  
She got up, and went farther into the room, and approached a small line of drawers. Out of the top drawer, labeled "registration" she searched through and found a peice of paper. She closed the first drawer, then walked over to another drawer, this one titled "scripts". Mary squatted down, opened the drawer up, and searched through the papers. She stopped, and then brought out a thick stack of papers pinned together. Obviously this was his script, bu he never thought it would be that long.  
  
"Here you go, just fill out the registration form, and a can give you your script!" Mary said, gleefully.  
  
"Thanks!" and James quickly filled out the form. After that was done, and he had gotten his script, he asked, "How old are you anyway? You look kinda young to be working here."  
  
"I'm 13 years old." Mary said, "I'm just helping my mum out, she went to get some papers."  
  
"Oh, well thats cool. You get payed?"  
  
"A pretty good ammount," She said, "You'd better get going, I have to return to this." She pointed to the paper, which seemed to be full of doodles.   
  
"Alright." And with that, James walked out of the theatre. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Arguement

Reala sat in his throne, not heeding to the tremendous height in which the chair was situated. He seemed oblivous to the fact that he was so high up, as he was deep in though, thinking fo the events that had played there act this day.  
  
The day had begun by the dissapearance of NiGHTS, Realas most trusted Marens at the moment. She had been reported missing in the post morning. Her disapearance hadn't meant that much at the moment, she was always exploring something. Maybe she was helping out at the Stick Canyon, helping the workers to get it into top shape, Reala had thought, but she always at least HINTED that she was going to journey off. She hadnt this time, and it was a horrible time for her disappearence.  
  
Reala took off his jester-like hat and laid it on the arm off his throne. Long strands of golden blonde hair flowed out, and fell down in front of his face. With a quick jerk of his head, he flung his hair to his back. Then, out of his posket, he took a small handkercheif and started to wipe off the festival make-up. It revealed light, fair skin, almost angelic in its handsomeness.It would have been perfect, except for a jagged scar across his left eye, compliments of NiGHTS rebellion against Wizeman. His elvin ears, long and pointed, poked out of his hair.  
  
[i]No[/i], he thought, [i]This is the worst time for NiGHTS to be gone. [/i]  
  
Shortly after the reports of the missing harlequin that was NiGHTS, he had been given other reports that a rebellion of the peasants was arising. They were tired of the dreams that were falling apart, they wanted newer, fresher dreams. Dreams unique and beautiful, like the man Wizeman had once made them. They were bored, in other words,   
  
and wanted more things to do than tend to the vegetation in Spring Valley. Reala didn't have the power to answer to they're demands, nor would Wizeman have had, if he were still here, humans had made them. The ones with the red power made them, but Reala refused to allow them access. They were the masters of beauty, but also the bearers of deceit, and that was a reason that Reala would not allow them in his kingdom.  
  
Reala came out of his thoughts long enough to listen to a very small sound, barely audible, but still there. A faint whistle, and then he realized who it was. NiGHTS was playing her flute.  
  
Even at the tremendous height that Reala was at, he was still safe to get down. He hadnt had any ladder to get up to it, nor did he climb up by hand. Rather, he had flown, because his kind defied the laws of physics. No wings were needed for this feat, it came naturally with his trade. And he used this to fly toward the sound as quickly as he could.  
  
as he made his way there, Reala saw NiGHTS laying upside-down on top of the Ideya Palace, playing her flute. She seemed happy, as her music was cheerful and jolly.  
  
Reala arrived their, but NiGHTS seemed either not to notice him, or either not to care. She kept playing, effotlessly it seemed, but it had changed from a cheerful mood, to a more comical mood.   
  
"Would you stop that? Where have you been all this time when i've needed you the most!" Reala was a boiling pot of anger right now, and the flute was the added flames to the fire forcing him to boil over. He contained himself long enough, though, he wanted to here her explaination.   
  
But none came from NiGHTS. Instead, she went from her comical mood of play, to a more relaxing, somewhat dark feeling mood. She knew this was irritating Reala, and she had to fight back the giggles that wanted to surface just long enough to send him over the top.  
  
"Stop that!" Reala cried. He snatched the flute out of NiGHTS' hands, and broke it on his knee.  
  
"My, my! You've got a temper!" NiGHTS giggled into her hand, hiding a pretty smile. "You act as though i've missed something important!" This is what sent Realas kettle boiling over.  
  
"You arrogant harlequin fool! The peasants are revolting! How can you be so ignorant?" Reala spat. He was hovering over the ground huffing and puffing curses under his breath, all of which were aimed at NiGHTS. Saying he was pissed off was putting it mildly.  
  
"You act as though i've missed something important." NiGHTS repeated.  
  
Reala flinched then. He had though NiGHTS had been ignorant to the fact that his kingdom was tearing apart. He had forgotten the sharp mind and the perplexing wisdom that she seemed to have.  
  
"So, i geuss you've heard, then?" Reala said finally, calmly.   
  
"Nope, what have i missed?" NiGHTS replied sarcastically, "I'm not that stupid, Reala, you should know me better than that."  
  
Reala sighed. She would always have a nervy attitude about her, and that would likely be her downfall.   
  
"Well," He said, "you have been away for awhile and without notice! Where have you been?"  
  
NiGHTS did not answer, and that only made Reala suspicious.   
  
Reala noticed then, how beautiful she was. Her eyes were the mst beautiful shade of light blue, and the brown hair that her purple festival hat concealed was a brown the hue of damp wood. Her un-made-up face was radiant in this light. Recent events made him change his train of thoughts to NiGHTS awkward silence. Had she dared do what she thought she was doing?   
  
"Are you talking to them again, NiGHTS?" Reala asked.  
  
NiGHTS then turned her downcast face to look fully into Realas face fully, and with a persecuting eye, she said, "What if i have? I have the gift of free will from Wizeman just as you do! I can talk to them if it pleases me!" NiGHTS had a calm, patient nature, but Reala had undone the fabrics of her calm nature by asking this question. He had always hated what she did for the dreamers that used to visit this place. "Besides, i find them pleasant. They have such rich and tasteful dreams, and they're Ideya is the rarest! Thats more that i can say for you, as yours is black in nature."   
  
"Ideya is what got you imprisoned!" Reala's anger had resurfaced from the ashes,. NiGHTS' arrogance was to much, her existence seemed to revolve around arrogance.  
  
"I broke free didn't I?" She extended a finger to point down on the Ideya palace she was laying on. She thought to herself how kind and humble he used to be, before she had rebelled, and harmed Reala in the process. His existence was put upon by her, and she had nursed the fallen jester back to health and wholeness.   
  
"Why do you insist on returning to those humans? They are the reason we are trapped here." Reala said. He had given up now, nothing was going to change her mind. Som,etimes she was too stubborn.   
  
"Fine," he sighed,"do what you wish, as long as you swear by yourself that you will never bring them here!"   
  
NiGHTS seemed to ponder this. After a short while, she shook her head, sat up on the Ideya Palace. She did not answer his question.  
  
"Answer my question!" Reala demanded.   
  
She still did not answer, but instead stood up and started to fly away.  
  
"Stop! Don't walk away from me! Answer my question!"   
  
NiGHTS stopped in mid-flight, turned her head to look at Reala fully, and said calmly, "You cannot keep me from my children."   
  
And with that, NiGHTS flew away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. sorry for the lack in updates

Its been a long time since i've updates, i mean, a REAL long time,  
  
and i'm sorry. But i am no longer posting on fan fiction.com, but am   
  
doing it now on my own forum, called Alessa's Playground.  
  
It can be found here: http://s6.invisionfree.com/Alessas_Playground/  
  
and now i think im out of my slump, i should get back to writing ^_^ 


End file.
